Shampooing cleans the hair by removing excess soil and sebum. However, shampooing can leave the hair in a wet, tangled, and generally unmanageable state. Once the hair dries, it is often left in a dry, rough, lustreless, or frizzy condition due to removal of the hair's natural oils and other natural conditioning and moisturizing components. A variety of approaches have been developed to condition the hair. A common method of providing conditioning benefits to the hair is through the use of conditioning agents such as cationic surfactants and polymers, high melting point fatty compounds, low melting point oils, silicone compounds, and mixtures thereof.
Despite the prior art, there still exists the opportunity to increase the conditioning benefits delivered through hair care compositions. A particular need exists for hair care compositions which can deliver enhanced hair shaping benefits such as hair strand alignment, frizz control and manageability.
The present invention provides a conditioning composition with superior conditioning capability.